Chap Stick
by ShyLibra
Summary: Blaine had no idea what would transpire when Sam showed up late that evening with a lame excuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, this is my first ever attempt at any kind of writing. I am a huge fan of Glee, in particular these two characters.

One shot - This scene is set in S5E04.

Please review and let me know what you thoughts are.

I do not own any of the characters or anything Glee.

*****GLEE*****

"Uhm, dude, what was that?"

I froze immediately. How was I going to explain this? "Chap Stick, what else?", I said, hoping Sam wouldn't hear the crack in my voice.

In actual fact, that was me, getting a bit aroused due to the closeness of my best friend. We'd just finished our Gaga performance and were all hyped up. This was the first hug we shared since he confronted me about me crushing on him. He is okay with having a homosexual as best friend, even though the said homo had a crush on him, but I doubt he would be as forgiving if I rubbed my arousal against his leg…

"Snap, could I use some?" came Sam's response.

Luckily I had Chap Stick in my other pocket, so I took it out and handed it to him.

"Cherry, my favorite." he said after applying some to his lips (those gorgeous, enormous, lovely, plush, full, kissable… STOP BLAINE!) and putting the small tube in his own pocket.

*****GLEE*****

I couldn't stop thinking about the events earlier. I could still smell Sam so close to me, could still feel his hard body pressing against mine as we hugged it out, as friends.

"Blaine," came Mom's voice from the other side of my bedroom door, breaking me from my reverie, "supper is ready."

I don't know whether I had a coherent conversation at the dinner table, but at least I was back in my room and I did not have to pretend to be paying attention to any conversation that did not involve Sam.

I got undressed, grabbed my towel and entered the bathroom. Waiting for the shower water to be just the right temperature, I was once again thinking of my blond friend. There must be something wrong with me? No one can be as obsessed with someone else as I am with Sam. But, I could not help reliving that moment. I felt so comfortable and safe, if only for those mere 5 seconds.

I realized that the bathroom was all steamed up and I was standing naked, with Chap Stick in my pocked, like I did this afternoon. Blushing to myself, I got in the shower and cleansed my body and my thoughts.

After drying my hair with the towel (darn these curls) I saw the flashing red light on my mobile. Tapping the screen to life, and opening the new text message, I freeze. It's Sam… _Dude, sry bout this afternoon_… my heart started pounding in my chest. Sorry about what? So many thoughts going through my mind that I cannot concentrate on any one specific… _I took ur Chap Stick by accident, can I stop by and give it to u?_

I jump at the unexpected knock on my door.

"Blaine," Mom says "Sam's here, he said he had to bring you a book for school."

Oh, he's here? And me, I'm wrapped in my towel and I've got a fluffy animal on my head… oh no, he can't see me like this!

Before I could move from my spot, the door creeks open and Sam's blond head peeks through the opening.

"Blaine, can I come in?"

"Yeah, uhm, sure Sam, come in. Thanks Mom."

"Hope you're not mad, but since you didn't reply to my text I decided to come anyway."

"Not at all Sam, but you didn't have to come all this way at this time just to bring me my Chap Stick, you could've kept those."

"Oh, thanks, don't mind if I do." Sam said with a smile, and closed the door behind him.

Being alone in my room with him, me in only a towel, makes my heart race in my chest. Why do I have these (unrequited) feelings for this boy?

"So, what book did you bring me? I can't remember forgetting one at school?"

Sam looked confused. "Huh? Oh! Yes, that… I thought telling your mom that I brought your Chap Stick might sound silly, so I had to make up some lame story. It does sound silly stopping by just to return Chap Stick, doesn't it?" Sam asked, looking down and running his fingers through his blond hair.

"You're right, it does sound silly." I laughed, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks. _What am I blushing for?_

Sam moved across from the door and went to sit on the edge of my bed, head in his hands. I couldn't quite understand his posture. I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know what Sam was thinking.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked, walking round bed to where he is sitting. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I could feel my friend shaking, as if he's crying. "Sam, what wrong? Please Sammy, talk to me?"

He looked up at me with his eyes red from crying. I could not bear seeing my best friend like this. As I went to sit down next to him, my arm around his shoulder and about to pull him into a comforting hug, Sam jumped up, "Please don't, Blainy, you'll make it worse. I don't want to hurt you."

Hurt me? Why would he want to hurt me? Did he know all along that I lied about the Chap Stick? Is Sam really so upset with me that he would beat me up?

"Sam, please, tell me what I did? Why are you so upset with me. If it is about this afternoon, please…"

"YES BLAINE, it is about this afternoon" Sam yelled at me. "How could this happen? Why was I so stupid to think it could never happen?"

Scared by Sam's anger, I stood up from the bed and took one step away from him. My head was spinning. I'd known that Sam wouldn't like knowing I got aroused by our hug, but I had no idea he'd act up like this. I couldn't help remembering the group of guys who beat us up after the dance in my junior year. I felt a sudden panic and wanted to leave the room, get away from Sam, down stairs to the safety of my parents.

Sam must have sensed my panic, got up from the bed and was now standing right between me and the only exit. He looked shocked, worried, sad, angry… all at the same time.

"Sorry Blainy, I didn't mean to frighten you. I am the one frightened. Frightened by the feelings that were awoken in me today…"

"Sam, why don't come down stairs with me? I'll make us some coffee and we can talk about this."

"No Blaine, I want to be alone with you. I need to tell you something. Something I was sure I'd never have to speak about again."

Sam took my hand and led me to the edge of the bed. We sat down, next to each other, both looking at the floor. I've got no idea what to say, how to break the silence, how to make my friend feel better. I will wait for him to start talking, as soon as he is ready.

We sat like this for nearly a minute when Sam broke the silence. "Before we moved to Lima, we lived in an even smaller town. Everybody knew everybody. The town had one school. I grew up with our neighbor's three sons. They were all older than me. The youngest brother was two years older than me. Dylan. We used to be very close.

"I was thirteen. One evening, my parents had to attend a function with dad's work. It wasn't unusual for me to sleep over at the Brooks' when my parents went out. Dylan and I were up in his room, playing games when he leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek."

Sam paused and I looked up. He had his eyes closed, remembering that night. I didn't want to interrupt his memory, so I stayed quiet.

"I wasn't upset with Dylan, I actually liked it, so I gave him a kiss on his cheek too. We smiled at each other and continued our game.

"That was the only time ever that I had physical contact with another boy. Dylan and myself continued to be best friends. Nothing changed between us. But, inside, I changed. I loved Dylan. I never thought of acting on my feelings for Dylan, but they never disappeared.

"Dylan started dating girls, and so did I. We used to go out on double dates and enjoyed these moments.

"Then came the dreaded day when my dad announced that we are moving. Dylan and I cried while we hugged each other goodbye. I was saying goodbye to my best friend, and the first person I had ever loved."

I looked up and Sam was crying again. My heart sank in my chest. I wish I could make my friend feel better. I was too scared to pull him into a hug, scared he might act up again.

Sam turned to face me and I could see the thirteen year old boy's pain of saying goodbye to his best friend. It broke my heart and I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I never understood the feelings I harbored for Dylan. That was, until today. Blaine, when I hugged you earlier today, I had the exact same feeling I had the evening Dylan kissed my cheek. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day. I realized that I felt for you the same I felt for Dylan. But, now I know what that feeling is. I cannot risk being separated from you and not telling you how I felt about you."

"Sam, shhh, you don't have to." I said, pressing my index finger to his soft lips.

Sam brought up his hand, took my wrist and removed my finger from his lips. "But I want to." He said, and with this, Sam's head moved closer to mine. Our lips met and Sam kissed me softly.

"I love you Blaine, and I need you to know that it's not the only a friendship love. I realized today that I love you, the way Finn and Rachel used to love each other. I know that you are engaged to Kurt, and I would never do anything to come between the two of you, but I need you to know, I love you, Blaine Anderson."

*****GLEE*****


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there,

Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a new chapter. BUT… I have continued with this story, posted under "Changing Direction".

Please, please read and review.

xXx


End file.
